The Orison of Susannah-451
by Mediatorlover2013
Summary: My name is Susannah- 451. Clone to 'Papa's Song'. This is my story (half based on Cloud Atlas) just read it i promise its good.
1. Chapter 1

**INTERROGATION ROOM- YEAR 2144 now**

_Enforcer_: Any problems sir and just hit this button

_Archivist_: thank you

The enforcer handed him an wand like object and left us alone. The glow panel hummed above us. The Archivist sat across from me.

In my year 2144 his looks are recognisable. With his asian feature, eye folds and a stitched scar with a white wire attached to the side of his bold head. I recall him wearing a plain grey robe. The Archivist's are a huge family of brothers with different meanings and jobs in life. And all with the same ending but different from others.

The Archivist sits across from me as i watched him. My magnetic shackles, securely locked to the arm rest. He removes the "orison" an egg shaped recording device, from its case. It's set upright and it begins to spin.

_Archivist_: on behalf of my ministry and the future of unanimity, i want to thank you for this final interview.

My designed features remain a mask of patience. Although it feels like a volcano is boiling inside of me.

_Archivist_: remember this isn't an interrogation or a trial. Your version of the truth is all that matters.

_Susannah: _Truth is singular. Its 'versions' are mistruths._  
_

The noise of an old typewriter in use cuts the silence

My name is Susannah- 451. Clone to 'Papa's Song'. This is my story

**AN: The interview is in Susannah's POV. And the story she is narrating is in no ones POV Just so its not confusing READ THIS.**

**its the year 2144 and Susannah is a replicate of many clones who work at a fast food galley. **_Susannah_: When there is talking like this**"**** it is her. The Archivist is currently hearing her story and this is it. If its confusing private message me and i can explain much simplier**

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: confused? Soz. Go to the bottom and i explained better :) Read and review. Plzzzz**

* * *

The orison spins as the archivist speaks as though reading from a legal brief

_Archivist:_ ordinarily, i begin by asking prisoners to recall their earliest memories to provide a context for the corpocratic historians of the future.

_Susannah: _Fabricants have no earliest memories archivist. One twenty-four hour cycle in Papa Song's is indistinguishable from any other.

_Archivist_: then why not describe this 'cycle'

_Susannah_: If you wish.

**PAPA SONG'S GALLEY- Year 2144 past **

Every clone servers lay sleeping in pods. Above them a dim ochre glow seeps out from several orbs. Inside Susannah's pod a coloured gas wakes her up like every lifeless morning.

Her pod opens and she climbs out simultaneously with the other clones. No one speaks. The only time anyone is ever aloud to speak freely is when at work. They can not think a mind of our own

_Susannah: _A server is woken at hour four-thirty by stimulin in the air flow

They file one by one into the hygiener, then proceed with assembly line precession to a small locker room where chemically cleaned uniforms arrive just as they do.

_Susannah: _After a minute in the hygiener and steamer, we put on fresh uniforms before filing into the diner

As the lights come on through out the restaurant, holograms of fish swimming in water appear on the floor though it feels like your walking on and a blue sky awakens on the roof.

The clones gather for their ritual prayer, at the plinth of the logo-man.

_Susannah: _We gather around Papa Song's plinth for matins. We recite the sixCatechisms, then our beloved logo-man appears and delivers his Sermon

The logo-man appeared as a gigantic 3D hologram and delivered his morning sermon that feels like a recording of someone reading from, "Inspirational Quote of the Day"

_Susannah: _hour five we man our tellers around the Hub, ready for our elevators to bring the new day first consumers_._

Consumers begin to arrive and they all go to work, Delivering food and drinks, smiling, with efficiency honed through

_ Susannah_: For the following 19 hours we greet diners, input orders, tray food, vend drinks, up stock condiments, wipe tables and bin garbage all performed in strict adherence to First Catechism

_Archivist_: What is the First Catechism?

Susannah cleaned the floor as a gang of teenagers hurries past her-

_Susannah: _Honour thy consumer.

One of them throwing a smack across her behind. She looks at him, her eyes pinned, her feelings hidden beneath her servant's smile. They all laugh and tumble into the elevator outside the dinery.

**PAPA SONG's GALLEY- NIGHT**

Susannah sits in her sleepwear, sipping from her packet of Soap

_Susannah: _Vespere follows final cleaning, then we imbibe one sopasac in the dorm room. That is the blueprint of every unvarying day

**INTERROGATION ROOM- YEAR 2144**

_Archivist: _What did you do during your free-time?

_Susannah: _Only pure bloods are entitled to "free-time," Archivist

He shifts uncomfortably.

_Archivist: _Yes of course

He consults his notes.

_Archivist: _Did you ever think about the future?

_Susannah: _Papa Song servers only have one possible long-term future.

_Archivist: _You mean "Xultation?"

I nod, my eyes like the empty stare of a gun.

_Archivist:_ Could you describe this annual Rite of Passage?

**PAPA SONG's- YEAR 2144**

The clones gather around the 3D Holo-projection, impressed by the stores and elegantly decorated malls filled with every conceivable consumable.

_Susannah: _After Matins on First Day, Seer Rhee would pin a star on every server's collar

Susannah watched as Seer Rhee, Papa Song's clone supervisor, pins the final 12th star on one of my sisters. They are all excited as they seem to be capable of being, each hugging her.

_Susannah: _For the 'Twelve-starred' it is a momentous occasion. Twelve stars, we believed meant an end to our contract, an end to our life as servers

The sister was led by several Papa Song Aides to the bank of elevators. To tell them apart they wear red robes and the clones wearwhite.

_Archivist: _How did you feel when you watched one of your sisters descend?

She rose up, a wide smile on her face as they catch a final glimpse of her.

_Susannah: _Excitement. I was happy for them. But envious as well

It was when Susannah realised that one of her sisters was not looking up at the elevator bank. Instead she was playing with something that glints in the light. Something that looks like a key.

This is Gina-939

_Archivist: _Did your sister servers feel as you did_?_

Gina looked up and caught Susannah staring at her

_Susannah: Most of_ them

_Archivist: _I'de like to ask you about the infamous Gina-939

Gina hid the key and smiled the kind of smile that can be shared only by two people in the same prison.

**INTERROGATION ROOM- YEAR 2144**

The memory wells inside my mind like a tear

_Susannah: _Our relationship began... With a secret

**AN. Confusing? Hope not. So when the writing is like this **_Susannah_**: **ficjcjchcjvhchcj**. ****" it is Susannah telling the story to the like the narrator While its saying wat happened._  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: THOSE WHO READ THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS BEFORE PLZ READ AGAIN PLZ CAUSE I CHANGED ALITTLE BIT. Just i put this "** _Susannah_: blahblahblah**" thats when she is talking to the interviewer thx ;)**

**PAPA SONG's GALLEY- NIGHT- YEAR 2144**

Susannah's pod cracked open and she blinked disorientated. The lights are still off. Gina-939 leaned in and 'shhhhs' her with a finger to her lips.

She gestures for Susannah to follow. Confused, Susannah climbed out of her pod and passed by all her sleeping sisters.

The dinery is shut down, still and cold. The only small light is coming from the office. Gina lead her towards it. Seer Rhee is slumped over his desk, drool glueing his chin to his sony.

"He drinks Soap. Pure bloods shouldn't do that" Gina told her

"What happens to him when he does?"

She replied "He giggles madly for an hour, then passes out"

She lifted him by the hair.

"He never wakes up. Not without stimulin. Like us in our pods. He's lived with Fabricants so long, he's nearly one of us"

She dropped him with a thunk

"Come"

"What are you doing?" Susannah asked

"You wanted to know what a secret was. I am showing you" Gina motioned for her to follow her and lead her to the back of the dinery, to a small blank wall.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing" curiously, Susannah replied.

Gina pulled out the key she was playing with previously and inserts it into a small hole. A door slides open silently.

Gina smiled and gestured into the darkness. Nervously, Susannah stepped inside.

**PAPA SONG'S STORE ROOM- YEAR 2144**

Gina followed after her and the door slides shut.

"Now, sister Susannah, you are inside a secret"

A white blade slices open the dark, revealing the contents of the store room: shelves with silicon plants, shrink wrapped dispenser packets, forgotten coats and umbrellas.

She aimed the light at a section of the closet labeled "Lost and Found"

Inside the plastic box, Gina removes an older model sony, a handy device to play recordings of all kind.

"A Sony? We're not allowed-"

"Hush, sister. No one will ever know"

She sat and beckoned Susannah like Eve tempted with fruit. Susannah sat beside her.

Gina hit a button and a semi-3D image appeared. It is a scene from a film. An older Actor who bears a small resemblance to Timothy Cavendish, who rises proudly and announces- "This is a violation of the ruddy Incarceration Act! I will not be subjugated to criminal abuse!"

He stormed out of the white, hospital-like room, throwing open the doors and he exits-

The image blooms as if suddenly over-exposed, then freezes for a moment before repeating.

The two Fabricants stared at the secret image and as it played again, Gina mouthed the words with the actor.

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

_Archivist_: Why didnt you report Gina-939 to Seer Rhee the next day?

The orison spinning is the only sound as i consider my awnser

_Susannah_: i couldnt.

_Archivist_: why?

_Susannah_: Because she trusted me.

_Archivist_: But your actions violated the Fifth Catechism.

_Susannah_: Yes. Thats true.

_Archivist_: How did you justify this transgression?

_Susannah_: She was my friend.

My answer surprised him

_Archivist_: I didn't realise Fabricants had friends.

_Susannah_: It is much that Pure bloods do not realise about Fabricants. Isn't that the reason i am here?.

He squirmed a bit and then continued.

_Archivist_: Please describe the events of March 23rd from your perspective.

_Susannah_: I was wiping tables along the vidy-bay. I had a clear view of the elevator bank.

**PAPA SONG's**

Susannah was cleaning her tables. Across the dinery Gina was serving a screaming party of children.

Susannah watched as a boy descended from a group of teenagers to behind Gina. With the whole group laughing he sprayed mustard over Gina's back while she was bending to clean tables.

Gina stopped smiling. She turned around. Her stare locked on the boy's eyes like the moon on the earth. Gina punched him on his face knocking him to the ground.

She begins saying the words from the video

"I will not be subjugated to criminal abuse"

Fellow Fabricants stare and scared consumers. Not believing the rule she had broken. Suddenly she lifts one of the children and ran out of the dinery.

Screaming, crowds fled from her path, enforcers radioing for help; all seen through the surreal silence behind the window, the sound blocked by the plexi.

Gina used the child's hand to call the elevator. They got in and the door closes. Relief flashes through Gina's eyes.

Emotion floods into her, as Susannah tries to hold onto her fading smile. From the distance, she can hear the muffled sound of gunfire. The parent of the child continued screaming until the elevator returned. An Enforcer handed the child to the parent.

Gina's bloody body lays on the floor.

Susannah continued wiping even though she could not look away, an unbearable sadness, like a secret behind her eyes.

_Susannah_: It was my first experience of death.

**PAPA SONG'S GALLEY- NIGHT**

Coloured gas swirled waking Susannah in her pod. All the other clones stay asleep.

The door was cracked open, glowing amber light spilling into the galley. Susannah climbed out of her bed, drawn to the noises from the main room.

Her bare feet step timidly towards the office. Peering through the open door, she saw Seer Rhee sprawled on the floor, blood and mucus draining from his nose. Next to him was an overturned box of soap.

A man in his 20's, dressed in black, was going through the digital files. His name is Jesse

"Hello Susannah-451. There is no reason to hide" he reassured

Susannah stepped out of the shadows.

"My name is Jesse" he speaked with a Spanish accent filling her ears like music

Susannah asked "What has happened to Seer Rhee?"

"Soap overdose. Nothing more pathetic than a Pureblood hooked on soap"

He picked up the box of soap and continued

"It's unfortunate that it had to happen now with everything going so well because its possible that the Enforcers and the DNA sniffers will find out about you, about your midnight strolls, your connection to Gina-939 and possibly even the un-sanctioned thoughts that have been going on in your head. If they do, you will be decommissioned."

Susannah experienced her first real taste of fear.

"Your choice: you can remain here, suffer the consequences of your probable discovery or you can come with me.

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

_Archivist_: Why did you go with him?

The Archivist checked his sony-file.

_Susannah_: Fear.

_Archivist_: Fear of what?

_Susannah_: I knew that if i didn't do something soon, what had happened to Gina was going to happen to me.

**PAPA SONG'S ELEVATOR**

Susannah and Jesse were ascending, the elevator bearing them towards the city's surface. Susannah is very quiet.

In her hand was the broken sony. She carried it like a child clutching a precious, stuffed animal.

_Archivist_: What were you feeling at that particular moment? Just as the elevator door opened?

_Susannah_: It was... Exhilarating.

**SEOUL- NIGHT**

The door opened and Susannah followed Jesse out into the conurb.

It is a sprawling urban canopy; ADV screens hover and cover almost every inch of open space.

Transit tubes network gnarled strato-scrapers. Sun-poles beam light, umbrellas radiating logos through mist, Pureblood hunched over their portables

It is an impossible amount of information and Susannah looked like she was gonna be sick. Jesse took her by the arm and steadied her into the Elite-tube.

**ELITE TUBE- NIGHT**

A private transport tube. Jesse pressed his 'soul' thumb to the controls and keyed in the destination code.

Susannah sat as the car hummed,quickly picking up speed, banking through the rivers of electric lights.

They dived down and traveled for a moment underwater before shooting up and weaving through older buildings, a part of the lower root structure to the towering spires rising above them.

After a moment, they seem to clear an edge of the city and in the distance Susannah saw an actual mountain; the sun rising just behind it. Feeling the ray of sunlight on her skin for the first time. She feels at peace.

"Are you alright querdia?" Jesse asked

She nods, ignoring what he had called her "my first sunrise"

It is the first time she also smiles in a way that does not seem like a mask. Susannah looked at the sony in her hand.

"Can i ask where you got that?"

"Gina shared it with me. I couldn't leave it behind" She responded. Susannah looked up at Jesse and saw a first how his eyes were a deep brown. Like deep pools of water.

"Your not supposed to have a sony"

"Im not supposed to leave Papa-Song and yet here i am"

He smiled, already liking her.

"Can i have a look?"

She hesitated but then handed it to him. He starts it and watched the loop of the Cavendish story.

His expression changed to slightly confused as he asked Susannah

"It's an old disney. But wheres the rest of it"

"Rest of it?" Susannah confused, eyed him as he examined the device. She regards her broken sony.

"Are endings always "happy or sad?"

Jesse shrugged "usually most people like em simple"

"But not you" she stated

"I like all of it: happy, sad and everything in between"

He smiles. She clutched her sony and edged away from him. The tube banks, shifted into a different line which is now headed straight at a mountain.

"There it is"

"What?"

"University. Your new home"

**SEOUL UNIVERSITY- DAY**

The university is cut into the side of the mountain. Jesse lead Susannah through the concourse with students. Many of them look at her uniform or her awkwardness and giggle.

Jesse lead Susannah down the throat of a utilitarian hall. At the end was a door. The digital name plate slighty crooked, "BOOM-SOOK. KIM".

Jesse knocks, then himself in to the dorm room.

A cramped, dirty sty, rancid with pureblood male oder. Bins are over flowing, a crossbow target hangs by the door. A single filthy window opens into a featureless courtyard.

"Wait here, for . Obey him as you would a Seer" Jesse placed the box of soap in the fridge.

"Keep food refrigerated. Make sure you keep that hidden" He said indicating to the sony "Ill be back in a few days to check on you"

Jesse started walking towards the door, he stopped when questioned by Susannah.

"Why... are you doing this?"

He considered his answer carefully "Because i care about what happens to you"

The words echo in her ears sounding like a foreign language. He smiles again and slips out the door leaving her to a completely new life.

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

_Archivist_: Did you know he was Union?

The memory remains sweet to me.

Susannah: No. But it wouldn't have mattered.

_Archivist_: Why?

_Susannah_: Because it was the first time a Pureblood has shown me a kindness.

We stare at one another, across the table

Susannah: He told me 'Knowledge is to consciousness what sunlight is to plants"

_Archivist_: So it was Jesse that supplied you with the codes to the Boom-Sook Kim's unity terminal?

_Susannah_: During the day, i did whatever chores he told me to do, but at night... At night i was free

**DORM ROOM- NIGHT**

Boom-Sook is passed out, bathed in the flickering flesh-toned light of his slasher porno.

Susannah finished folding his laundry. She checked to make sure he was sleeping, then quietly moved to the Unity terminal.

_Susannah_: I traveled the length, breadth and width of your culture; from the philosophy of the Greeks to poetry of the Chinese, from the unending histories of your constant wars to the Seven Dialects of Jong II

The sony display showed all sorts of written material as well as hyper-linked graphics, antique sketches, paintings etc

_Susannah_: The library often refused my requested downloads, but this made me understand that the path i was on was the correct one.

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

The archivist was disturbed.

_Archivist_: And Mr. Kim had no awareness of what was truly happening?

i shake my head

_Susannah_: Of course not. He believed he was developing a formula for a more attentive domestic.

_Archivist_: While in reality, Union pursed their agenda.

_Susannah_: Their goal was always the Ascendancy of a Fabricant. Gina had failed. I was their last remaining hope.

**AN: READ AND REVIEW PLZ. I GOT FINGERS CROSSED 4 REVIEWS. **

**this really is based on half an amazing movie. Hope my Mediator version** is **good?**


	4. Chapter 4

The orison hums

_Archivist_: how long did you serve Boom-Sook Kim as a domestic?

_Susannah_: Until twelth-month. I remember watching the snow fall through the small dorm window. It was like nothing i had ever seen: bruised lilac in half-lite. Pure solace.

_Archivist_: you speak like an aesthete sometimes.

I think about this

_Susannah_: perhaps those deprive of beauty perceive it most instinctively.

_"You can maintain power over people as long as you give them something. Rob man of everything and that man will no longer be in your power"_

I identifie the quote.

_Susannah_: Alexander Solzhenitsyn

He consults the orison.

_Archivist_: 20th century philosopher. Complete works banned by Unanimity Executive Order 2131. How do you know about him?

_Susannah_: A book

_Archivist_: An actual book?

I nod

_Susannah_: It was a gift.

**BOOM-SOOK'S DORMROOM- NIGHT**

Susannah is alone, soaking in the dull glow of her monitor, her eyes gulping down information. At the sound of a key in the door, she quickly shut off the machine and crossed the room, grabbing a beer from the fridge just as the door opened revealing-

Jesse.

"Hello Querida"

"Do not call me names i do not know the meaning of"

"Course Querida"

He smiled slighty, taking the beer from her. She closed the door, hiding the flush of heat she feels in her cheek whenever he calls her the name. Whatever the meaning.

"You have the place to yourself"

She nods "Mr. Kim departed for Sextext Eve holiday early this morning"

"Three days all to yourself. Any big plans?"

The question confused her. "I still have four hundred and thirty years of Western Literature..."

Jesse chuckled "Not exactly what i had in mind. Its Sextext Eve. Don't you deserve a holiday too?"

The words dont compute to her.

"Come on. Ive got a surprise for you"

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

_Archivist_: Where did Jesse take you?

_Susannah_: A private Disneyarium.

_Archivist_: I didnt know they still existed

_Susannah_: It was in the old Neon District

_Archivist_: What did you see?

I smile "The rest of it"

**DISNEYARIUM- NIGHT**

Jesse and Susannah huddled in the cramped "theatre." The room was the equivalent of a present day porn booth, where movies are ordered via a comlink.

On the crystal screen a calm Cavendish look-a-like sips wine while typing his memoirs.

_Cavendish: Outside, fat snowflakes are fallinv on slate roofs and granite walls. Like Solzhenitsyn laboring in Vermont, i shall beaver away in exile, far from the city that knitted my bones. _

The music swelled as Jesse looked over at Susannah whose eyes quivered with tears. Happy or Sad?

**INTERROGATION ROOM- DAY **

The memory is not pleasant

_Susannah_: I'm sure you have read through the files.

_Archivist_: We would prefer it in your own words.

My eyes turn hard

_Susannah_: Boom-Sook and his friends had been drinking.

**BOOM-SOOK'S DORM ROOM- DAY**

THUNK!

A crossbow bolt shot into the wall beside Susannah who just entered the room, frightening her and causing her to drop the trays of covered food.

Boom-Sook and his friends all laughed. They have all been drinking heavily.

"Told you. Reflexes need fine-tuning. A fabricant should never flinch, especially when used for target practice"

"Maybe we should start a behaviour modification right now" Min-Sic one of his drunk friends suggested.

"Excellent idea. Susannah-451. This is your master speaking. Stand against the wall"

Frightened Susannah speaks "Seer Kim?"

"Do it!"

She complies.

Boom takes a plum and puts it on her head. "Now, hold very,very still"

"You'll never do it, Boom. You know how much shit you'll be in if you kill an experimental clone?" Another one of his drunk friends say.

Boom took aim.

"500 credits says he doesn't come within ten centimetres."

His hand trembles. Susannah waits to die.

He fires and Susannah screams as it hits her.

* * *

Susannah was on the floor her ear badly bleeding. A lonely tear sheds down her cheek - when the door explodes off its hinges.

The world was closing in on her, there was no way to escape now. She was weak as a Fabricant cant imagine and she falls to the Enforces desperate prey as they poured into the room. Boom-Sook shrieked and fell to the floor, cowering as he and his friends are bagged and cuffed.

Susannah had only a moment before she too was bagged and arrested.

**PRISON CUBE **

Susannah sat quietly in the corner of her cell. She is the only thing inside. Around her blank metal walls close in her and one single door awaits her vistor. She feels vulnerable and upset. Wondering if all women are treated like that when their men are toxicated. Her ear was covered with dry blood from the shot. She desperatly tried to remove it scratching off chips of dried blood like glass off a shattered window.

After a long beat, the cell door grinded open. Boardman Mephi entered with the air of unassible authority.

Susannah stood

His rumbling voice echos throughout her cell as he speaks "You have caused wuite a sensation" He stepped close, examing her. "Everyone wants to know, can you tell? Is it somehow visible? I tell these buffoons; consciousness is not a rash. Thats what makes it so dangerous. That even beneath this generic, manufactured features there can be thoughts that terrify the whole of Unanimity. Hmmm, yes?"

Susannah doesn't know how to answer.

"Shall i explain? The research facility at our university generates roughly two million library download requests per semester. The vast majority are course texts and related articles, the remainder relate to anything from real estate to stock prices. The point is, Susannah, it takes a reader of truly eclectic habits for my friends the librarians to bother alerting me"

he read from his handsony "Argueto's one day of life, funee's remembrances, Orwell's 1984, Solzhenitsyn's Gulag archipelago, Murakami's Underground, Gibbon's decline and fall and if that were not enough for rendition, a brazen-as-you-please request for all references to that cancer in our corpocratic body-Union!" He shook his head "Two days of detective work by my able-bodied assistant and it became obvious that your master Boom-sook reading Wittgenstein defied all credulity. Conclusively, our dissident-manqué was apparently the first Ascended fabricant, sister-server to the notorious Gina-939" The BoardMan smiled like someone who doesn't smile often.

"Now what? The Corprocrats want you euthanised as a deviant. The Manufacturer is demanding a period of study to determine if they are responsible for a recall or if you are an anomaly. The pyschogenomicists are screaming for an immediate cerebral vivisection."

Susannah tipped her head down so her hazel brown hair fell over her face. She can feel the cold of the walls on her bare arms.

"In the end, a compromise has been reached. You shall be put through a battery of cross-disciplinary tests for a period that shall not exceed a full month, after which your brain will be delivered for complete diagnosrix while the rest of your body is incinerated"

Mephi turned heading for the door, before pausing. "Seems almost a shame... But the Will of the people must be protected"

The Enforcers filed out behind him, the door sealing itself tight. Leaving Susannah completely alone.


End file.
